cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
I Can Work With You
Plot At Rebetzel's, Rebecca agrees to babysit for Darryl so he can go on a date. Because of this she has to pass on Paula's invitation to the Proctor game night party. Over at the Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, Marco Serrano again apologizes to his son Greg for sleeping with Rebecca. Afterwards, Guardrail advises Greg talk to Rebecca and let her know how he feels. At Home Base, Nathaniel bumps into Josh and mocks him for wearing "man panties" the other night. Josh explains he posts pictures of himself wearing Fett Regosa underwear on Instagram for an online contest the fashion company has to find a new model. Josh then recieves a text from Paula inviting him to game night and learns Nathaniel is going too. That night at Darryl's apartment, while babysitting Rebecca recieves a text from Greg and invites him over. However, by the time he arrives Heabecca is crying and Rebecca can’t get her to stop. At the Proctor residence, Scott questions Paula keeping the true nature of the event a secret. The party is actually a celebration of her law school graduation. She explains she doesn’t want the fuss and togtehr they greet their guests. Paula explains they are playing a law themed game she invented. The attendees get paired off for the contest: Josh and Nathaniel, Beth and Heather while Hector is with Valencia. Back at Darryl’s spartment, Greg manages to calm Heabecca down which in turn causes Rebecca to spiral. When Rebecca rants about how eventually she ends up pushing everyone away Greg tells her that’s not true. He surprises her when he inadvertently admits he still has feelings for her. Rebecca confesses she feels the same way and they start kissing. Over at the Proctor residence, Scott and Paula start off the game getting all their questions correct. Hector and Valencia go next but he’s so intimidated by his partner he can’t even ask a single question. Josh and Nathaniel are next but they have trouble communicating and do just as poorly. Frustrated, Nathaniel takes Josh go outside to find some common ground. They then discover they both love sports and also have some similar daddy issues . Meanwhile, Rebecca and Greg take a moment to express thier feelings before having sex in Darryl’s apartment. At the same time, game night isn’t going well and in order to salvage the night Scott tells Paula the right thing to do is let everyone know the real reason for the party. At his urging Paula announces to her guests she just graduated from law school. Everyone congratulates her and Nathaniel and Josh use thier newfound understanding to score high in the law game. Sometime later, Valencia confronts Hector about the awkward relationship they've had since high school. Hector confesses he always thought she was cool while Valencia admits she admired how he made friends so easily. A detente is reached and Valencia agrees to be less aggressive around him since she now knows he is a fan of hers. At Darryl's apartment, a post coital Rebecca and Greg decide to start over once again . Back at the Proctor residence, Nathaniel texts Rebecca about Paula's graduation party. He finds Josh in the kitchen posing for selfies in his briefs. Josh explains Paula's refrigerator has good lighting and Nathaniel offers to take the photos for him. Heather and Hector figure out what's going on and decide to help out as well creating a weird scene that Paula walks in on. Meanwhile, Rebecca goes to check in on Heabecca and croons a brief lullaby . Darryl returns from his date and is surprised to see Greg in his apartment. He finds Rebecca with Heabecca in the nursery and she tells him they need to go see Paula. They leave Greg to look after the baby while they show up to the Proctor residence with a cake to celebrate the occasion. Afterwards, Rebecca privately talks to Paula in the kitchen and congratulates her friend on her accomplishment. Nathaniel eavesdrops just as Rebecca tells Paula about what just happened at Darryl’s apartment with Greg. He overhears Rebecca saying she feels there could still be something there with Greg. As Rebecca asks Paula not to tell anyone Nathaniel is saddened to learn about this development. Recurring themes Songs }} Continuity Episodes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes